El Saiyajin magico
by Diego4ever
Summary: ¿Como reacionara un joven mago al enterarse de que no es quien creia? ¿Como lidiara con saber que es el ultimo Saiyajin magico? ¿Como reaccionara Vegeta al encontrarlo? ¿Como reacionaran Bulma y los guerreros Z al enterarse que Vegeta lo adopto? ¿Sera Bulma una buena madre para el joven? ¿Sobreviviran todos a lo que el destino les preparo? Es tipo X-over con Vegeta bastante OC.
1. Chapter 1

**El Saiyajin mágico:**

 **N/A:** **Cambie las historias de Severus Snape y Dragon Ball para acomodar mi fic. Espero que os guste como me quedo: primero verán la historia de Severus y como se entera de quien es y recién después verán como conoce a Vegeta. Dejen un review aunque sea para criticar.**

 **CAPITULO1: parte I.**

Severus Tobias Snape-Prince no era tú adolecente de 14 años casi 15 normal: era un mago. Y hasta para un adolecente mágico no era alguien normal. Su apariencia física dejaba mucho que desear: era alto, flacucho por mas ejercicio que hiciera, tenia la piel cetrina, ojos negros, los dientes de un tono amarillento y el pelo liso y grasiento que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Pero lo que le faltaba en atractivo físico le sobraba en poder e inteligencia. A los once le había llegado su carta de Hogwards como a todo pequeño mago o bruja. Recién había terminado su cuarto año en la escuela y se encontraba en un vagón del Hogwards express con Kings, quien como siempre dormía en el tren mientras él revisaba y escribía en su cuaderno de inventos, en dirección a Londres para volver a casa para el verano.

Normalmente esto lo pondría de mal humor, pero no este año. A fines del año había recibido una letra de Gringots informándole de que su abuelo materno había fallecido y que él era el único heredero a la fortuna de la casa de los Prince y que pasara por Gringots en cuanto pudiera. Él había respondido a la carta pidiendo un PORTKEY para el día en el cual volvía a Londres después de clases. Gringots cedió ante su deseo y le envió uno temporizado que lo llevaría al banco a las seis de la tarde ese día. La única persona fuera de Severus que estaba al tanto de esto era Kings su mejor amigo. Pero explicamos como llego aquí Severus:

Su padre había sido muy feliz de firmar para que Severus asistiera a la escuela, no porque quería que su hijo recibiera la mejor educación no: era porque así se libraba de él por 9 meses anuales. La madre de Severus había sido una bruja de sangre pura que abandono su mundo por amor, pero murió cuando Severus era muy pequeño. Fue tan pequeño cuando sucedió que no tenia memorias de ella. Dejándolo así con su padre que no tenia magia y la odiaba y este comenzó a odiar a su hijo en cuanto se dio cuenta de que este era mágico. Y comenzó a ser mas abusivo con su hijo.

Con los años el odio se convirtió en mutuo y Severus pasaba todo el tiempo que podía fuera de su casa. Allí fue cuando a los nueve conoció a Lily Evans una pequeña bruja de su misma edad. Al ser los únicos chicos con magia que ellos conocían se hicieron amigos rápidamente. Y Lily quien tenia ambos padres provenientes de líneas squirb le conto todo sobre el mundo mágico y hasta cosas sobre su propia familia materna. A él le parecía que su amistad con Lily iba a durar toda la vida y la familia Evans era buena con él también: sobretodo el señor Evans. Cuando los dos chicos recibieron sus cartas para ir a Hogwards los Evans lo llevaron a comprar sus útiles.

Pero la amistad que Severus creyó eterna no soporto las primeras dos semanas en Hogwards. Lily había sido sorteada en Gryfindor y él en Slytherin. A él no le había importado esto, pero a ella sí: le hizo caso a todos los rumores y le dijo que ella no iba a ser amiga de un mago oscuro. Esto lo golpeo duro al pequeño ya que en su propia casa no tenia amigos aunque su casa mostrara un frente unido porque: era un simple mestizo. Y las demás casas se mantenían alejadas de él porque era un Slytherin. Había recibido una lechuza de los señores Evans pidiéndole perdón por el comportamiento de Lily y pidiéndole que no fuese un extraño cuando volviera a casa. Esto le lleno el corazón de alegría, pero le duró poco. El joven mago se había dado cuenta rápidamente de que era mágicamente más fuerte que sus compañeros y que algunos en los años mas avanzados: era capaz de hacer todos los hechizos sin varita y en silencio, pero se hacia el tonto y nadie se dio cuenta de su poder.

Parecía que además de perder la amistad de Lily en las primeras semanas se había hecho cuatro sombras que no dejaban de atormentarlo. Le hacían caer, lo golpeaban sin cesar, lo hechizaban, etc. Estos eran un grupo de amigos llamados: James, Peter, Sirius y Remus. Los profesores no hacían nada pues los cuatro eran Gryfindors. Y aquellos que si hacían (Flichwick y Sprout) algo: no servía de nada pues al director Dumbledore le parecían simples travesuras de niños. No hace falta aclarar que el mismísimo Dumbledore había sido un Gryfindor en sus años de colegial. Además cuando Severus se defendía de sus agresores era él quien era castigado.

A los cuatro meses de empezar la escuela Severus estaba harto: se suponía que él y Lily siguieran siendo amigos, se suponía que todos los alumnos eran tratados igual y se suponía que Hogwards fuera el lugar que le diera paz para aguantar a su padre que iba a atormentarlo durante los veranos. Justo cuando estaba a punto de rendirse y sus cuatro sombras lo estaban molestando, que por cierto ahora se llamaban a si mismos los Moreadores, alguien vino en su ayuda. Era un Gryfindor de primer año apellidado Kingsley: este paro a los Moreadores e hiso que dejaran en paz a Severus. Después ayudo a Severus hasta la enfermería pues parecía que tenia la clavícula y nariz rotas. Una vez allí Severus le pregunto al chico porque lo ayudo y este le dijo que se suponía que Gryfindor fuera la casa de los valientes. Y que lo que los Moreadores hacían no era de valientes sino de cobardes: 4 a 1, además de que él no creía que por ser Slytherin uno fuese malo. Además el joven Gryfindor le conto que su madre era una Slytherin y su padre un Ravenclaw.

Durante la estadía de Severus en la enfermería Kinglsey o Kings como prefería que lo llamaran le traía las tareas y le dejaba sus apuntes para que pueda copiarlos y así no atrasarse en ninguna clase además de que hacían las tareas juntos: siempre y cuando la enfermera lo permitía. Cuando Severus salió de la enfermería Kings lo estaba esperado y se fueron a clases juntos. A partir de ese día nació la amistad entre ambos jóvenes: que sin que estos lo supieran iba a superar hasta la distancia de varias galaxias. No había clase donde no se sentaban juntos, comida que no comieran juntos: en la mesa de los Ravenclaw ni rato libre donde no estaban juntos ya sea estudiando en la enorme biblioteca o explorando el castillo. Claro esta que Kings perdió la 'amistad' de su casa y el favor del director, pero esto no le importó pues había conseguido un amigo de verdad.

Los Moreadores seguían persiguiendo a Severus, pero esto ya no lo molestaba tanto pues tenia a Kings para que le cubra la espalda. Y aunque a veces seguían terminando en la enfermería lo hacían juntos y la enfermera les tomo cariño. Juntos los dos jóvenes recibieron muchos castigos por 'atacar' a los Moreadores y solían ser con Flinch el cuidador del castillo. Argus Flinch era un squirb temido por toda la escuela y sus castigos se rumoreaba eran legendarios, pero Severus y Kings tomaban el té con él cuándo estaban castigados. El cuidador se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía desde un principio y por mas que había acusado a los Moreadores de una cantidad de cosas jamás habían sido castigados. Y le parecía injusto que dos chicos educados que cumplían las normas y solo querían estudiar fueran molestados de esa manera. Así que él los castigaba obligándolos a tomarse un descanso de la escuela y todos los que los molestaban, pero eso sí: si alguien preguntaba habían limpiado la sala de trofeos o los baños con cepillos de dientes. Severus y Kings se dieron cuenta de que mientras ellos tomaban el té los lugares eran limpiados y cuando se lo preguntaron a Argus este les sonrió y dijo que los elfos también estaban de su lado.

Kings le había enseñado a Severus mucho mas sobre el mundo mágico que Lily: entre ello que eran los elfos domésticos. Y le había explicado bien que era el Quickwich: deporte del cual Kings era gran fan. Severus también aprendió que el padre de Kings era el jefe del departamento de aurores. Al final de ese año como proyecto final de encantamientos el Profesor Flichwick les había asignado un trabajo especial: cada grupo recibía un encantamiento o hechizo y tenían que averiguar todo lo que podían sobre este y si podían hacerlo el día de la presentación recibían puntos extra. El profesor creo los grupos y separo a Kings y Severus: quienes siempre solían trabajar juntos. Severus había terminado con Lily y recibido el encantamiento: e _xpectro patronum._ Y Kings había terminado con James Potter, el líder de los Moreadores, recibiendo el encantamiento: _Petrificus totalus._

Ni Lily ni James aparecían en los horarios que quedaban para estudiar y realizar el trabajo así que Kings y Severus decidieron hacerlo juntos: pues solo quedaba dos semanas antes del día de la presentación. Durante esas dos semanas y porque los demás Profesores ya habían cerrado notas Kings y Severus se habían encerrado en la biblioteca. Habían reunido toda la información posible sobre el hechizo: desde quien fue su creador, para que servía hasta el día que fue patentado. Habían hecho un informe que habían pasado varias veces a limpio y durante los últimos dos días se habían concentrado en practicar el hechizo. El primer día solo habían conseguido simple humo blanco, pero el segundo los dos habían conseguido realizar un Patronus corporal. El de Severus era un gran león con una melena hermosa mientras que el de Kings era una cobra cascabel. Cuando se preguntaron que memoria habían usado los dos respondieron lo mismo: del momento cuando se dieron cuenta de que tenían un amigo de verdad.

El día de la presentación los dos jóvenes se habían acercado al Profesor Flichwick y explicado la situación que vivieron con sus compañeros asignados. El pequeño Profesor no estaba muy contento, como se era de esperar, pero escucho a los chicos y cuando estos hicieron un juramento inquebrantable de que habían dicho la verdad y toda la verdad. El Profesor se había enojado con ellos y quitado 5 puntos a cada uno por realizar el juramento: pues eran muy jóvenes para una cosa así. Después les dio 20 puntos a cada uno por resolver el problema que tenían entre manos y saber tan siquiera del juramento. En cuanto comenzó la clase el pequeño Profesor llamo al frente a Lily y James y les cuestiono del porque se negaron a trabajar con sus compañeros asignados y estos le dijeron que ni Kings ni Severus asistían a las horas comprometidas. Cuando el Profesor les pregunto si estaban dispuestos a hacer un juramento inquebrantable para verificar que lo que decían era cierto ambos palidecieron y se negaron. Ante esto Flichwick le conto a toda la clase que Kings y Severus habían venido a él con sus problemas y habían hecho uno voluntariamente para demostrar que lo que decían era cierto. Después el Profesor se volvió hacia Lily y James y les pregunto si habían realizado la tarea juntos ya que no lo habían hecho con sus compañeros y estos dijeron que no: Flichwick les quito 20 puntos a cada uno y les desaprobó la materia. Cuando el profesor dijo eso el silencio reino en el aula ya que Flichwick jamás había desaprobado a un primer año en toda su carrera.

Los demás equipos iban presentando su tarea y explicando el hechizo que les toco, algunos podían realizarlos otros no: el Profesor parecía muy contento con las presentaciones hasta ese momento. Los últimos en dar la presentación fueron Kings y Severus quienes entregaron el informe y realizaron sus Patronus corporales uno por uno haciendo que estos explicaran el hechizo. Esto tubo a toda la clase en silencio y asombrados hasta el mismísimo Flichwick lo estaba. Al finalizar con la presentación todos aplaudieron menos Lily y James, el Profesor les dio 50 puntos a cada uno ya que era la primera vez que en su carrera como profesor había visto a dos primeros años realizar el hechizo y les aseguro que estaban aprobados.

Kings y Severus estaban muy contentos por la nota y como salió la demostración, pero estaban apenados porque era el ultimo día de clases y al día siguiente cada uno se iba a su casa. En la estación del tren se abrazaron y prometieron escribirse.

Ese verano fue uno de los mas largos de la vida de Severus: su padre le daba una paliza cada vez que podía, le escribía a Kings cuanto podía sin contarle lo de su padre y de vez en cuando visitaba a la familia Evans cuando Lily no estaba en casa. Y hasta visito a Kings en dos ocasiones donde le había enseñado a jugar al Quickwich y le regalo su antigua escoba: una Nimbus 2500: ya que Severus tenia talento en una escoba y no tenia una y Kings había recibido una cometa 3000 nueva por su cumpleaños. Sin mencionar que podían entrar a los equipos de las casas a partir de ese año y traer sus propias escobas a la escuela. Severus trato a la Nimbus como un tesoro y la verdad que la escoba estaba en muy buenas condiciones.

Cuando volvieron a comenzar las clases Kings y Severus volvieron a caer en la rutina del año anterior: evitar a los Moreadores todo lo posible, hacer la tarea, estudiar y explorar el castillo. Severus tenia una afinidad hacia las pociones que mostraba desde primer año y siguió mostrándola en segundo. Kings le decía que era un genio, mientras que en verdad Severus solo lo usaba como fachada por mas que le gustaran las pociones. Durante uno de sus exploraciones los jóvenes habían encontrado la mítica sala de menesteres y la usaban para casi todo: estudiaban allí, hacían la tarea allí, pasaban el rato allí y hasta habían comenzado a usarla como sala de entrenamiento. Allí practicaban combate cuerpo a cuerpo: a Kings le había enseñado su padre y Severus había aprendido del suyo, practicaban duelo con espadas: ninguno era un maestro, pero a los dos les gustaba y finalmente también la usaban para practicar el duelo mágico. Y no tenían que traer nada ya que la habitación les provenía todo. A los pocos meses se había convertido en su santuario y a veces no salían de allí hasta después del toque de queda, pero eso no importaba ya que tenían a Argus de su lado y este pasaba al lado de ellos como si no los viera.

Claro esta que los Moreadores querían saber donde se escondían sus víctimas preferidas y cuando los veían eran mas crueles que el año anterior. Severus y Kings no eran dos tontos por lo cual también salían a fuera durante los fines de semana para volar e iban a la biblioteca para buscar información sobre diferentes cosas. Ese fue el año donde Severus encontró un libro con hechizos protectores y creo su diario/cuaderno para escribir en este sus invenciones sin que nadie pudiera leerlos y ni abrir el cuaderno, además le puso un hechizo rastreador y una variación del _accio_ para no perderlo nunca. Kings ayudo mucho pidiéndole los últimos hechizos a su padre por carta y los dos jóvenes estaban orgullosos del trabajo que habían realizado. Claro que seguían pasando tiempo en la enfermería aunque este año no era solamente culpa de los Moreadores sino de sus combates también.

En uno de sus castigos con Argus este les pregunto donde se pasaban el rato y ellos le confesaron que habían encontrado: Argus sorprendido los felicito y pregunto como lo hicieron. Después de un silencio incomodo Kings confeso que estaban explorando el castillo y que en un momento él tenia que usar el baño, pero no sabia cual estaba mas cerca. Después de pasar tres veces por una pared: apareció un baño. Luego Severus pensó y paso tres veces por esa pared pidiendo un lugar donde podían estar en paz y otra vez: el lugar apareció. Dentro de la sala se dieron cuenta de que habían encontrado. Esto hizo reír a Argus. El año paso sin grandes acontecimientos: ninguno entro en el equipo de Quickwich de su casa. Y el año termino con Slytherin ganando las dos copas.

El verano parecía una copia de carbón del anterior: única diferencia Severus pasaba mas tiempo en casa de Kings. Al padre de Severus no le importaba ni un bledo que su hijo desapareciera durante días, eso sí en cuanto volvía recibía una buena paliza. Y Eric Evans se seguía preocupando muchísimo por Severus quien seguía visitando de vez en cuando.

En tercer año los dos chicos se dieron cuenta de varias cosas tanto por lo que oía Severus en Slytherin como por la información que recibían por el padre de Kings y lo que decía el profeta: el mundo mágico estaba a poco de entrar en guerra con un nuevo señor oscuro que decía ser el heredero de Slytherin. Severus le informo a Kings en la sala de Menesteres que el señor oscuro se hacia llamar: Lord Voldemort y que sus seguidores se llamaban Mortifagos. Además de que la intención de estos era deshacerse de todos los: traidores de sangre, mestizos, hijos de muggles y squibs. Esto indigno a los dos chicos a los cuales les parecía un Hitler mágico, pero no podían hacer nada así que seguían con su rutina todo lo que podían pues los Moreadores los estaban hostigando mucho ese año.

Al principio del año se les había acercado un Ravenclaw un año menor que ellos de manera muy tímida y había comenzado a pasar rato con ellos convirtiéndose en un amigo: comía con ellos, volaban juntos y pasaba con ellos el tiempo que estos no pasaban en la sala de Menesteres. El nombre del Ravenclaw que se les había unido era Octavius o Tav para los amigos.

Ese año tanto Severus como Kings entraron en los equipos de sus casas. Severus había obtenido el puesto de buscador en su casa mientras que Kings era el buscador de reserva de la suya. Para felicitarlos el padre de Kings les regalo a cada uno: un par de guantes de piel de dragón y una snich dorada para que practiquen. El entrenamiento con los equipos les sacaba algo de tiempo a los amigos, pero no importaba mucho. El primer partido del año fue Gryfindor contra Slytherin y Severus obtuvo la Snich para su equipo en menos de diez minutos de juego otorgándole así la victoria a Slytherin. Después de eso mientras Slytherin celebraba y Gryfindor estaba amargado: Kings y Severus estaban celebrando en la sala de los Menesteres y Kings felicitaba a Severus por el juego. Y por no haberse roto ningún hueso en su primer partido: decidió no aclararle esto a su amigo.

Después de seguir practicando el combate cuerpo a cuerpo durante mucho tiempo antes de navidades los dos chicos se dieron cuenta de que Severus había comenzado a sobrepasar el nivel de Kings de manera exagerada y dejaron de combatir cuerpo a cuerpo para que Kings no saliera herido. A partir de ese descubrimiento Severus le pedía a la sala que le diera un contrincante y esta se la daba. Kings disfrutaba ver el combate entre Severus y las estatuas ya que su amigo era muy rápido y ágil y había comenzado hasta a dar golpes tan duros que rompían partes de las estatuas. Los dos chicos seguían peleando con espadas juntos ya que en eso estaban empatados y también seguían con los duelos mágicos. Para Navidad Severus le regalo a Kings un diario muy especial que él mismo había creado con encantamientos inventados y existentes: este diario era especial pues Severus tenia el diario mellizo y ahora los dos podían escribirse en cualquier momento sin la necesidad de las lechuzas. Vamos que Severus había creado el Messenger mágico y lo mejor de todo que solo Kings y Severus podían escribir en ellos y leer las conversaciones anteriores.

A Kings le encanto su regalo y le dio a Severus el suyo: una pulsera ónix que llevaba runas protectoras grabadas. Severus se la puso y prometió no quitársela por nada. Después del intercambio de regalos Severus le conto y mostro a Kings su verdadero poder. Kings asombrado juro no decírselo a nadie y le pidió a Severus que dejara de usar la varita en sus duelos. Después salieron de la sala de Menesteres y fueron a darle a Tav sus regalos. Severus le dio un viejo libro muggle de Sherlock Holmes que le encanto y Kings le dio una snich de cobre (Menos veloces que las snich de oro) que también le encanto al joven mago por lo raro que eran. Ellos en cambio recibieron un montón de dulces tanto mágicos como muggle: esto les encanto a los dos pues nunca se compraban dulces por mas que les gustaran.

El resto del año fue normal: estudiando, pasando el rato en la sala de Menesteres, volando con Tav, practicando con los equipos, huyendo de los Moreadores, pasando el rato en la enfermería por dios sabe que, 'castigos' con Argus y jugando para sus respectivos equipos. Por mas que Slytherin y Gryfindor eran rivales los dos amigos se deseaban la mejor de las suertes. Y cuando jugaba unos de los dos el otro se sentaba con Tav en Ravenclaw para aplaudir y motivar a su amigo. El año termino rápidamente y gracias a Severus Slytherin gano la copa de Quickwich mientras que Ravenclaw la de las casas.

En el viaje de vuelta a casa Tav se sentaba con sus otros amigos y Kings y Severus compartían un vagón. El verano fue igual a los dos anteriores para Severus: el único cambio es que ahora se podía escribir con Kings todo lo que quisiera.

Cuarto año fue aburrido para los dos mejores amigos. Pasaban tiempo en la sala de Menesteres, jugaban Quickwich, pasaban el rato con Tav, estudiaban y pasaban tiempo en la enfermería. Aunque ese año fue mas por heridas de Quickwich y de combate que otra cosa: ese año también rompieron el record de todos los estudiantes que habían asistido a la escuela por el tiempo que pasaban en la enfermería. Tenían hasta sus propias camas allí. Lo único que descubrieron ese año fue que Severus era un oclumata natural y se le daba muy bien la legmisencia: Kings quiso enseñarle ambas por la guerra que se avecinaba. Los Moreadores dejaron de molestarlos tanto ya que habían comenzado a interesarse por chicas y lo único notable que sucedió ese año fue que James y Lily comenzaran a salir juntos. Lo único que realmente cabe destacar fue la carta de Gringots que le llego a Severus cuando se estaban cerrando las notas.

Una vez que quedaba poco menos de una hora de viaje antes de llegar a Londres Severus despertó a Kings como de costumbre. Este tardo poco en espabilarse y en cuanto lo hizo parecía querer salir rebotando del vagón.

"Rus: ¿Ya llegamos?" Le pregunto Kings a Severus quien rodo los ojos: Tav y Kings lo habían apodado así. Severus guardo su cuaderno en su baúl y se dio vuelta a mirar a su amigo.

"No. No llegamos falta como una hora de viaje." Le contesto Severus. "Y ¿Enserio tienes que hacer la misma pregunta todos los años?" Le pregunto algo irritado pues la cosa se estaba poniendo vieja.

"No seas así Rus. Que algunos queremos ir a casa….además si no me equivoco era tú el que tenía prisa esta mañana." Lo incordio el león.

"Ni que me faltasen razones: este es el primer verano en el que realmente soy feliz de dejar la escuela." Respondió Severus sacándole la lengua a su mejor amigo: el adolecente sabia cuan infantil era, pero en ese momento no le importó.

"Ya, pero no hacia falta que me dejases sin desayunar." Protesto Kings haciendo pucheritos. Kings se había dado cuenta que la vida en la casa de Rus no era la mejor y que el padre de este no le tenia amor. Por eso alguno de los dos siempre terminaba cambiando de tema.

"Que no te deje sin desayunar: te deje sin desayunar por tercera vez." Aclaro Severus pues le parecía importante hacerlo. "Además sabes muy bien que tengo que hacer esta tarde y que a partir de esta tarde seré un adulto….legamente hablando. Por lo cual podre vivir solo." Añadió Severus sabiendo que estaba lejos de la adultez aun. Kings se rio por como lo dijo Severus, pero no comento sobre ello.

"Si lo se. ¿Ahora dime cual será tu primer acto como jefe de la casa de los Prince?" Le pregunto Kings con curiosidad.

"Fácil: cambiar mi apellido a Prince odio Snape." Contesto Severus y Kings asintió.

"¿Después?" Le siguió preguntando.

"No se: revisar mi herencia, comprarme ropa nueva, dormir en el caldero chorreante, conseguir la licencia de aparición y ver cuando puedo hacer las T.I.M.O. y las E.X.T.A.S.I.S." Le respondió Severus señalando la ropa que llevaba puesta: no estaba mal, pero era de tercera mano como mínimo y una talla demasiado grande, además de que toda tela solo aguantaba unos tantos hechizos embellecedores y arregladores.

"Buena idea lo de la ropa." Le dijo Kings a su amigo asintiendo. "Pero ¿no quieres tomar la red floo hasta mi casa? Y ¿estas seguro de lo de los exámenes?" Le pregunto Kings poniéndole ojitos de cachorro.

"Kingsley no me obligues a golpearte." Dijo Severus de manera cortante y Kings soltó un bufido y se cruzo de brazos: sabiendo que si Rus le propinaba un puñetazo debía ir a San Mungos en cuanto le era posible. "Sabes muy bien por qué no me quedo en tu casa: tanto tu padre como tu madre trataran de ayudarte en cambiarme de opinión sobre los exámenes." Le aclaro Severus resignado. "Y si estoy seguro sobre los exámenes Kings: los puedo aprobar sin problemas sabes que la escuela ya no tiene nada que ofrecerme: así que no quiero volver." Le explico por enésima vez a su amigo quien era realmente testarudo.

"Así que ¿nos abandonaras a Tav y a mí?" Le pregunto Kings de una manera mas tajante de la que quiso.

"A ver que no abandono a nadie: vosotros siempre seguiréis siendo mis amigos. Pero no puedo seguir yendo a ese lugar y lo sabes muy bien Kings: no soporto las miradas y los rumores a mi espalda. ¡Si hay que escuchar lo que dicen ya tengo la marca tenebrosa en mi brazo desde que nací! Además Dumbledore me está hostigando también: intento entrar en mi mente varias veces este año." Le dijo Severus frustrado a su amigo pasando una mano por su pelo.

"¡Eso es ilegal!" Exclamo Kingsley, sabiendo que era ilegal practicar la legmisencia fuera de un duelo, una situación de vida o muerte o a un menor.

"Y ¿realmente crees que a Dumbledore le importe?" Le pregunto Severus sarcásticamente.

"No…." Contesto Kings en voz baja.

"Mira yo no te pienso abandonar. No importa lo que pase siempre tendremos nuestros diarios: así podre ayudarte con los exámenes aun sin estar." Bromeo Severus mientras Kings se sonrojaba.

"¡Sabes que esa no es la única razón por la cual somos amigos!" Se defendió Kings sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a Severus.

"Lo se, pero si yo me voy aun tendrás a Tav y puede que tengas suerte con esa leona: ¿Marie?" Le dijo Severus a su amigo quien parecía animarse un poco.

"Lo se, lo se, pero sin ti la escuela ya no será lo mismo…." Dijo Kings de manera sombría.

"Si es cierto: puede que por fin Gryfindor le gane un partido a Slytherin ahora que no seré yo el buscador." Le contesto Severus justo cuando sonó la campana indicando que habían llegado a Londres.

"Serás idiota." Le dijo Kings en broma tomando su baúl.

"Oye no me compares con Potter quieres: mi nivel intelectual es mayor al suyo." Respondió Severus tomando su baúl, levantando el cacharro sin problemas, y saliendo del tren con Kings pisándole los talones y riéndose.

Una vez en la estación tardaron un rato en encontrar los padres de Kingsley en la multitud y se acercaron a estos en cuanto los vieron. Los padres de Kings los recibieron con los brazos abiertos aunque no abrazaron a Severus sabiendo que a este no le gustaba. El padre de Kings era un hombre de mas de dos metros musculoso, pero con una cara amable y un corazón de oro además de un gran sentido de la justicia. Mientras que su madre era mas menudita con grandes ojos que brillaban con inteligencia y audacia: podía parecer una mujer fría, pero los que la conocían sabían que no era así.

"¿En que líos os habéis metido este año?" Les dijo a modo de saludo el padre de Kings que se llamaba Ahadi.

"¿Nosotros señor?" Pregunto Severus sorprendido y Ahadi asintió. "En ninguno: si nosotros no nos metemos en líos, estos nos siguen simplemente." Respondió Severus sacándole una carcajada al hombre que sacudía la cabeza.

"Rompimos otro record de Hogwards." Comento Kings.

"¿Cuál rompieron este año?" Les pregunto preocupado Ahadi ya que en segundo habían roto el de más castigos por año y tercero el de más pérdida de puntos por persona. Agradezcamos ambas al Director.

"El de los alumnos que más tiempo han pasado en la enfermería." Contesto Kings orgulloso y Severus tenia ganas de matarlo: no era nada de lo cual estar orgulloso.

"Ya. Y ¿Cómo diantres hicieron eso?" Pregunto Ahadi.

"Pues pasando mucho tiempo allí señor." Decidió responder Severus antes de que Kings metiera la pata.

"Ahadi deja los chicos en paz, sabrás que jamás te vas a enterar de lo que estos traman: son nuestro hijo y un Slytherin." Dijo la madre de Kings orgullosa a su esposo pasándole una mano por los hombros a su hijo.

"Tienes toda la razón mi querida Kira. ¿Rus necesitas ayuda con tu baúl?" Le pregunto Ahadi a Severus.

"Si por favor." Contesto el adolecente y Ahadi encogió el baúl, Severus metió el baúl encogido en su bolsillo. "Gracias." Le agradeció.

"De nada: ¿tienes tiempo para tomar algo con nosotros?" Le pregunto Ahadi, Severus miro el reloj de la estación y vio que eran las seis menos tres.

"No lo siento tengo un portkey que se activa dentro de tres minutos." Le respondió a Ahadi.

"Bueno entonces nos vemos en el verano." Dijo Ahadi apenado: pues adoraba al joven amigo de su hijo y pasar tiempo con este pues era verdaderamente brillante.

"Escríbeme en cuanto puedas." Le dijo Kings saludándolo con la mano.

"Seguro." Respondió a los dos mientras sentía como se activaba su portkey.

Todo se puso borroso hasta que solo quedo el color, el color desapareció y sintió un tirón en el ombligo era bastante desagradable, luego de repente volvía a haber luz y se encontraba en otro lugar. Estaba en una oficina de Gringots y mareado, por suerte el Goblin se dio cuenta y lo ayudo a sentarse. Le dio un vaso con agua y después de unos sorbos Severus se sentía muchísimo mejor.


	2. Chapter 2

**El Saiyajin mágico:**

 **N/A: Gracias a todos que leyeron hasta aquí. Por favor dejen un review o un PM con sus propuestas o preguntas. Que disfruten de la segunda parte del capitulo:**

 **CAPITULO1: parte II.**

 _Todo se puso borroso hasta que solo quedo el color, el color desapareció y sintió un tirón en el ombligo era bastante desagradable, luego de repente volvía a haber luz y se encontraba en otro lugar. Estaba en una oficina de Gringots y mareado, por suerte el Goblin se dio cuenta y lo ayudo a sentarse. Le dio un vaso con agua y después de unos sorbos Severus se sentía muchísimo mejor._

"Le juro que odio viajar así. No puedo esperar a tener mi licencia." Le comento al Goblin que se encontraba en la misma habitación aun con los ojos cerrados.

"Le creo joven maestro, pero no se preocupe que un guerrero de su magnitud pronto será quien deba ser." Le respondió el Goblin de manera enigmática y Severus abrió los ojos acordándose de sus modales.

"Discúlpeme, de verdad lo siento: soy Severus Tobias Snape. Es un placer conocerlo." Le dijo al Goblin ofreciéndole su mano.

"Si el maestro no se ofende déjeme decirle: que es el mago y guerrero mas extraño que Ilien ha conocido en su larga vida." Le respondió el Goblin tomándole la mano con gusto.

"No se preocupe que eso no ofende." Respondió Severus ignorando lo de guerrero pensando que formaba parte de la cultura de los Goblins. "¿Ilien? Donde había oído eso antes…. A si ahora me acuerdo: ¿es usted el encargado de las fianzas de la casa de los Prince y él que me escribió cierto?" Le pregunto Severus curioso al Goblin mientras este se sentaba en su escritorio.

"Si maestro ese sería yo." Respondió el Goblin sorprendido de que el nuevo heredero de la casa de los Prince se molestara en acorarse de su nombre: ningún mago lo había hecho jamás.

"Pues encantado…espera eso ya lo había dicho." Dijo Severus en voz alta pues se encontraba bastante nervioso. "¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta un poquito personal?" Le pregunto a Ilien.

"Hágamela guerrero." Contesto este curioso.

"Ilien: ¿eso no significa plata y segundo?" Pregunto Severus.

"Si maestro ese es su significado. ¿Ahora le explico sus finanzas?" Le pregunto el Goblin a su nuevo cliente.

"¿Acaso no tienen que hacerme una prueba de sangre o algo así? Digo para estar seguros de que sea el verdadero heredero." Pregunto Severus.

"No maestro: el banco funciona a partir de firmas mágicas, la de cada ser mágico es diferente. Por eso estamos seguros de que usted es el heredero." Le explico el Goblin al joven mago y le paso una lista con sus bóvedas y cuanto dinero había en cada uno y que cosas.

Severus tomo el papel y casi se desmaya: tenia muchísimo dinero, mejor dicho no seria capaz de gastárselo todo aunque viviera 1000 años además de que era dueño y accionista de muchas empresas: tanto muggle como mágicas. Era dueño de 14 bóvedas de los cuales 10 estaban llenos de dinero y algún que otro añillo y cosas por el estilo, 3 con muebles y obras de arte y el último estaba sin especificar. Y dentro de poco necesitaría dos bóvedas mas para guardar el dinero que iba entrando.

"Vaya." Fue lo único que dijo Severus después de leer la lista: una vez que la dejo sobre la mesa desapareció.

"Ahora le contare sobre sus propiedades." Siguió Ilien entendiendo que debía ser un poco abrumador el cambio de pobre a inmensamente rico. "Esta: Prince Palace que se encuentra bajo un fidelius muy potente y solo el jefe de casa, el heredero y quienes tengan el permiso del jefe de casa pueden entrar. Prince Palace esta conectado a la red floo, pero solo se puede salir de ella al menos que alguien desde adentro la abra temporalmente. Comparte red floo con sus otras dos propiedades que están bajo el mismo fidelius: el castillo de la misericordia y la mansión Prince. Ambas tienen el mismo sistema floo que Prince Palace: su casa ancestral. Y tiene unos 500 hectáreas de terreno fértil y sin uso en Islandia. Y puede llegar a cualquiera de sus propiedades deseando llegar: el anillo le servirá como Portkey." Le siguió explicando Ilien a Severus.

"Gracias por la explicación tan detallada." Agradeció Severus.

"De nada. Le parece que ahora pasemos por el reclamo de su herencia. Al reclamar su herencia: usted se convertirá en un mayor de edad ya que será el jefe de su casa y también reclamara su asiento en el wizardton." Le dijo Ilien.

"¿Y como hago eso?" Pregunto Severus.

"Fácil póngase el añillo de la casa de los Prince y deje que este haga lo demás." Le conto Ilien sacando el añillo y depositándolo frente a él.

Severus observo el anillo de oro rojo por un momento mirando el emblema fijamente antes de ponérselo. Era un emblema curioso: una luna atravesada por una espada y una varita que se cruzaban y parecía haber pequeñas estrellas grabadas alrededor de la luna. Y el oro rojo también era poco común y menos si hablamos de los añillos: la de los jefes de las casas solían ser de oro y la del heredero era de plata y la de algún miembro importante eran de cobre. En cuanto se lo puso el anillo en su dedo anular este se acomodó hasta ser del tamaño perfecto y le dio una agradable sensación de calor. Severus vio aparecer unos documentos en la mesa de Ilien.

"¿Puede firmar estos documentos? Estos aclaran que vino hoy por su propia voluntad y lo declaran jefe de la casa de los Prince y mayor de edad sin importar cuantos años tengo además de responsable de si mismo. Esto quitara el rastreador del ministerio de su varita en cuanto haya firmado." Al oír todo eso y saber que a partir de ese momento Tobias no tendría mas poder sobre él: Severus firmo felizmente y tal como aparecieron desaparecieron los documentos.

"¿Ahora hay algo que quiera hacer?" Le pregunto Ilien.

"Si. ¿Puedo cambiar mi nombre?, pero antes tengo dos preguntas: ¿De que color es el añillo del heredero y el de los miembros importantes?" Le pregunto Severus.

"Si claro deme un segundo y le tendré los documentos listos. Y sobre los anillos ahora se lo contestare." Le comento Ilien mientras abría el cajón de su escritorio y saco unos papeles. "El anillo del heredero es de oro blanco y el de los miembros importantes de la casa son de oro amarillo: todos son puros." Le explico Ilien.

"Y ahora: ¿A que desea cambiarlo?" Le pregunto este a Severus por el cambio de nombre.

"Solo quiero quitar el Tobias y cambiar Snape por Prince." Dijo Severus e Ilien escribía lo que hacia falta.

"Apoye el anillo en esta esquina por favor." Y en cuanto lo hizo el documento desapareció. "Es un placer trabajar con usted maestro Severus Prince." Le comento Ilien dejando en claro que el cambio de nombre ya se había realizado. "¿Algo mas en lo que pueda ayudar?" Pregunto Ilien.

"Si quisiera sacar unos cuantos Galleones de mi cuenta y husmear en el boveda numero 13" Le conto Severus y Ilien se levanto.

"Por supuesto: hágame el favor de seguirme." Dijo Ilien y Severus lo seguía hasta que casi abandonaron el despacho cuando Ilien se congelo.

"¿Sucede algo Ilien?" Pregunto Severus.

"No nada….bueno si maestro. Si yo fuera a decirle que además de administrar sus cuentas soy MediGoblin y noto en usted la presencia de bloqueadores de poder y alteraciones en su apariencia física. ¿Me creería?" Le pregunto el Goblin con tanta sinceridad que Severus no lo dudo.

"Le creería." Contesto el joven.

"¿Y si le dijera que puedo deshacerme de ellos: usted me dejaría hacerlo?" Le volvió a preguntar el Goblin.

"Le pediría que por favor lo haga." Contesto Severus entendiendo a donde iba la conversación.

"Entonces le pediré que se acueste en aquella cama y me deje trabajar." Le dijo el Goblin señalando una cama que antes no estaba y Severus obedeció sin protestar.

Una vez acostado sintió como Ilien se le acercaba y comenzaba a murmurar cosas en su lengua materna. En un principio Severus sentía algo de calor como si viento cálido le recorriera el cuerpo. Después sintió las manos de Ilien tocarle varias partes del cuerpo: sobre todo la cabeza y el torso. Al finalizar el ritual se sintió cansado.

"Maestro hágame el favor de quedarse acostado un poco mientras se le pasa el cansancio, después se podrá ver y podremos responder las preguntas que tenga." Le dijo Ilien y Severus asintió. No sabía por qué cambios pasó su cuerpo, pero estaba agotado y curioso. Ya que no se podía ver más feo de lo que sido: eso era imposible. "En verdad es un gran guerrero." Murmuro el Goblin al final.

Una vez que Severus se sintió con las fuerzas suficientes se sentó en la cama y miro a Ilien que parecía mirarlo con admiración. Luego se levanto y estiro los brazos dándose cuenta de dos cosas: una el suelo estaba un poco mas lejos que antes y dos parecía que su ropa ahora era una talla demasiado pequeña. Se dirigió a Ilien curioso por su apariencia.

"Ilien." Le dijo al Goblin y parecía que su voz había terminado de madurar en esos pocos minutos. En lugar de tener esa voz extraña que no era ni de niño de adulto que tenia los adolecentes: ahora era dueño de una voz profunda, varonil y melódica. "¿Puede hacer aparecer un espejo? Para que me pueda ver." Le pregunto al Goblin que asintió y con un chasquido de los dedos de este apareció un espejo de cuerpo completo.

Severus se levanto y camino hacia el espejo. Lo que vio lo dejo asombrado: ahora debía medir metro setenta y ocho en lugar de su anterior metro setenta, sus hombros se habían enganchado un poco y ahora podía sentir y ver musculo debajo de su ropa: no de manera exagerada, pero verdaderamente fibroso y denso, su nariz de águila había desaparecido y en su lugar había una nariz normal, su cara se había rellenado un poco por mas que seguía siendo delgado y eso hizo que sus fracciones no parecieran tan severos además de que tenia una mandíbula fuerte, sonrió y vio dos hileras de dientes color blanco perla y en perfectas condiciones, pero las dos cosas que mas llamaron su atención fueron: sus ojos que eran de un purpura muy oscuro y su pelo negro que ahora se encontraba todo erecto como si fuera un puercoespín aparte de unos tres mechones que caían en su frente. (Su pelo es casi igual al de Trunks SSJ de niño, pero negro.) Para su sorpresa le gusto su pelo así: sentía que siempre debía haberlo tenido esa forma y no como lo tenían todos los demás magos. Paso una mano por su pelo y vio como en cuanto dejo de apoyar la mano los pinchos de su pelo volvían a su lugar original: además de que dependiendo de cómo le diera la luz reflejaba pelos cobrizos o azulados. Después de observarse en el espejo durante unos minutos se sintió satisfecho con lo que veía: estaba guapo y tenia un aire y aspecto intimidatorio.

"¿Qué soy?" Le pregunto a Ilien quien le hizo el gesto de que se volviera a sentar en la silla lo cual hizo.

"Maestro cuando lo vi por primera vez sentí el alma de un verdadero guerrero en usted, por ende lo llamaba así. Y tengo una sospecha de que es o al menos parcialmente, pero tenemos que hacer una prueba de sangre para estar seguros." Le explico Ilien y Severus asintió.

"Tome aquí tiene." Le dijo Severus dejando su mano derecha con la palma abierta sobre el escritorio de Ilien, el cual se partió en dos sorprendiendo al joven. "Discúlpeme: esto jamás me había pasado antes." Se disculpó Severus con los ojos como platos.

"No se preocupe joven guerrero: he sacado bloqueadores de poder de usted y no me refería a los mágicos." Le contesto Ilien mientras arreglo su escritorio. "Ahora: apoye su mano con sumo cuidado sobre el escritorio." Severus le hizo caso al Goblin y esta vez no rompió la mesa. Ilien saco un papel y una daga de su cajón antes de mirar a Severus. "Necesito hacer un corte en la palma de su mano con esta daga ceremonial: para después dejar caer una gota de su sangre sobre este papel. Tardará unos dos minutos en confirmar que es." Le explico Ilien y cuando Severus asintió le corto la palma, para sorpresa de este no le dolió, después una vez que la daga tuviese su sangre la puso sobre el papel y dejo caer una gota de sangre: la cual el papel absorbió.

"¿Solo había que hacer eso?" Pregunto Severus con un poco de fastidillo mientras Ilien le curaba el corte de la mano.

"Si guerrero solo era eso. Ahora esperamos." Contesto el Goblin y a Severus le pareció que este se divertía. Pasaron unos pocos segundos y en el papel comenzó a escribirse algo en rojo, pero antes de los que Severus lo pudiera leer Ilien lo había tomado. "Tal como esperaba." Dijo el Goblin mostrándole el papel a Severus. El papel decía: 70% Humano, 30% Saiyajin y 50% Magico. Severus frunció el ceño al leer esto.

"¿Me lo puede explicar?" Le pregunto al Goblin con fastidio y sentía como la habitación crujía.

"Por su puesto guerrero, pero cálmese que sino el edificio no sobrevive." Le contesto Ilien y Severus consiguió calmarse después de tomar varias bocanadas de aire. "Vera tenemos poca información sobre los Saiyajins solo lo que nuestros ancestros vieron y lo que se les conto: si fuera a buscar en el ministerio de magia ni siquiera existirán. Pero nosotros los de la nación Goblin sabemos de ellos y como llegaron a nuestro mundo: los Saiyajins son una raza de guerreros que no pertenecen a este mundo sino a uno mucho mas lejano." Le conto Ilien antes de hacer una pausa y en ese momento lo único que Severus pensó fue: _Genial ahora no solo soy un rarito sino que tengo sangre alienígena._

"Los Saiyajins mágicos que para cuando llegaron a la tierra estaban casi extintos. Habían tenido una disputa sobre algo con los Saiyajins que no poseían magia por lo cual habían abandonado su planeta natal una noche. Para ese entonces ya solo quedaban cuatro Saiyajins mágicos que llegaron todos a la tierra y aliándose con la nación de los Goblin: se infiltraron en Gran Bretaña mágica y fundaron la casa de los Prince. Llamada así porque uno de los cuatro era el Príncipe heredero de su planeta natal. Entre los cuatro Saiyajins hubo una mujer: esta se casó con el príncipe y fundaron tu casa. Los otros dos eran los hermanos de la mujer convirtiéndose así también en parte de la casa de los Prince. De ellos nació el primer Prince al que llamaron Vegeta en honor al planeta que dejaron atrás. Vegeta conocía su historia, pero como sus padres y tíos mantuvo el secreto. Vegeta se enamoro de una bruja que hoy en día provendría de la casa Malfoy con la cual se caso, pero se dio cuenta de que sus hijos no seguían con la filosofía de los Prince y por ende la de los Saiyajins mágicos sino con la de los Malfoy. Esto lo enfureció y les borro la memoria además de quitarles los poderes de Saiyajin y su distintivo aspecto. Después vino a los Goblin y les conto lo sucedido, pero también les conto que había visto que algún día uno de sus descendientes seria un verdadero Prince y que la sangre Saiyajin volvería a aparecer corriendo por sus venas y darle los poderes a dicho descendiente." Termino de contarle Ilien a Severus.

"¿Y usted cree que ese descendiente soy yo?" Le pregunto Severus sorprendido.

"No lo creo: lo se. La Nación de los Goblin aguardo mucho su vuelta y celebraran en su honor: mi príncipe guerrero." Le respondió Ilien haciendo una reverencia.

"A ver déjame ver si entendí: tengo sangre extraterrestre de una raza poderosa, los fundadores de mi casa eran extraterrestres que tenían magia y los únicos que saben esto son los Goblin." Le dijo Severus a Ilien para comprobar que no se estaba volviendo loco.

"Lo entendió, pero los únicos Goblin que saben hoy en día son el rey de la Nación y yo. Que como todos los administradores de los Prince fui informado por si usted aparecía." Le explico Ilien. "Sin mencionar que ante los ojos de la Nación Goblin usted es el Príncipe de los Saiyajins mágicos." Añadió Ilien.

"Vale, muy bien. Entonces quiero donarle mis hectáreas en Islandia a la Nación en agradecimiento por su ayuda hacia mis antepasados, por mantener el secreto y reafirmar la alianza." Dijo Severus resignado y sintió su magia fluir ya que estaba realizando un contrato mágico sin haberse dado cuenta, pero poco le importo sabiendo que los Goblin podrían ser grandes aliados.

"Yo Ilien administrador de las finanzas de la casa de los Prince y MediGoblin acepto la donación y reafirmo la alianza con el Príncipe de los Saiyajins mágicos en nombre de la Nación de los Goblin." Respondió Ilien y por un momento hubo una luz cegadora que terminaba el pacto.

"¿Tengo algunas preguntas me las puede responder?" Pregunto Severus quien estaba cansado y algo debilitado por todo lo sucedido en tan poco tiempo.

"Las responderé lo mejor que pueda: mi Príncipe." Le contesto Ilien y Severus asintió y le parecía extraño el ser referido así, pero prefería ser llamado Príncipe a guerrero.

"¿Quién puso los bloqueadores de poder en mí y cambio mi aspecto?" Le pregunto al Goblin mirándolo a los ojos, a muchos los Goblin les resultaban intimidatorios, pero a Severus no. Mientras que a Ilien si le parecía intimidatorio tener a un Saiyajin mágico tan cerca que era tan poderoso, pero carecía de control sobre su poder.

"Por la magia que leí he de informarle que fue su propia madre: digamos que a ella le deberá haber sorprendido tener un hijo tan fuerte y con un aspecto tan poco común. Por ello lo habrá hecho." Le contesto Ilien y trato de justificar los actos de la madre del joven: pues ella no conocía su historia.

"Entiendo, tendría que haber sido bastante chocante." Dijo Severus con una sonrisa amarga en los labios pensando en que habría pensado su madre al verlo. "¿Y de que poderes me hablaba antes?" Pregunto volviendo a dirigirse a Ilien.

"Que los Goblin sepamos los Saiyajins mágicos son mágicamente mas fuertes que los magos y criaturas mágicas terrestres. Además de los poderes de Saiyajin por lo cual usted: es mucho mas fuerte físicamente que cualquier humano, tendrá la capacidad de volar: sin escoba, podrá teletransportarse: que es muy parecido a la aparición, pero carece de sonido y tendrá una energía parecida a magia pero en lugar de eso solo es capaz de destruir… Hasta donde nosotros sepamos." Le explico Ilien aclarando de nuevo que los Goblin no lo saben todo sobre los Saiyajins Mágicos.

"Gracias por la explicación. Todo lo que me digo me parece muy útil si uno es un guerrero." Comento Severus pensando que le gustaría volar sin magia ni escoba. "¿Ahora puedo hacer un retiro monetario e ir a la bóveda numero 13?" Le pregunto Severus a Ilien, porque ya tenía ganas de irse a dormir y comer…..tenía mucha hambre.

"Por supuesto: sígame mi Príncipe." Le respondió Ilien y se levanto mientras Severus lo seguía.

Cuando llegaron a la primera bóveda para hacer un retiro monetario Severus tomo la bolsa que Ilien le paso y la lleno hasta el tope de Galleones. No husmeo en esa bóveda pues no era la que le interesaba. Cuando llegaron a la bóveda 13 Severus husmeo en ella y encontró cosas muy extrañas. Habían unas 30 camisetas negras de mangas cortas que parecían estar hecho de la tela mas suave que existe, pero si la tocabas te dabas cuenta de que era algún tipo de armadura. Eran de su tamaño actual así que saco su baúl del bolsillo y las metió adentro: todas menos una que se puso. Siguió husmeando y encontró algo parecido a una armadura era roja y negra que cuando le dio un puñetazo: ahora era más fuerte de los que jamás fue, la armadura no recibió ni un rasguño. (Igual que las armaduras que usa Vegeta, pero de otro color y sin los volantes en los hombros: además de que es mágica y mas primitiva.) Sonrió y también la metió dentro de su baúl junto con una hermosa espada que había al lado de la armadura. También encontró una capa con capucha que se puso. Miro alrededor de la bóveda mientras encogía su baúl una vez mas antes de decidir que los dispositivos extraños que no conocía debían haber pertenecido a los Saiyajins. Por ultimo pidió que le cambiaran una cantidad de sus Galleones por dinero Muggle.

Al abandonar el banco se dio cuenta de que ya era de noche y se fue hacia el caldero chorreante. Hablo con el dueño Tom: quien no lo reconoció, y este le otorgó una habitación para que pasara la noche y le dio algo para cenar. Durante toda la cena trato a todos los cubiertos y la mesa con muchísimo cuidado por temor a romperlas. La cena que normalmente Severus no habría sido capaz de terminar lo dejo insatisfecho y repitió tres veces antes de subir a su habitación. Una vez allí saco su baúl de su bolsillo lo agrando y saco su diario mientras se quitaba la capa y los zapatos. En el diario dejo un mensaje cortó para Kings diciéndole que al día siguiente le contaría todo en mas detalle ya que estaba muerto de cansancio y había roto cinco de sus seis plumas en el proceso de escribirle el mensaje. Una vez hecho eso el joven se acostó en la cama y durmió plácidamente y no vio como el diario se ilumino por la respuesta de su amigo.


End file.
